Bella durmiente
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-shot] Recordó el cuento de "La bella durmiente" pero en diferencia con la historia, su bella durmiente no había despertado con un beso. Su bella durmiente dormiría el resto de la eternidad.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC Y muerte de un personaje.

**Notas de la autora: **¡No es manía mía matar a los personajes! En verdad, no crean eso, yo al igual que ustedes los amo mucho, pero a veces la musa no quiere escribir nada con finales felices, porque ¡me odia! ¡Esa desgraciada me odia! Ya (?) Dejando de lado el drama, espero disfruten esto y no lloren (no, no lograré causar eso).

** Agradecimientos:**_ A mi querida Beta Claudia Gazziero, ¡la mejor beta que alguien puede desear! Gracias por todo el apoyo, te adoro(:_

* * *

**Bella durmiente**

Se mantenía sentado en aquel banco, sin decir nada, simulando no estar ahí. Su mirada estaba clavada en la joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama frente a él. No podía dejar de mirar el pequeño monitor que daba a entender que el corazón de ella se mantenía todavía funcionando, sin embargo, ella no despertaba de su sueño… de un sueño que parecía estarse volviendo eterno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —le preguntó su hermano, pero él no respondió, sus orbes doradas seguían contemplando la pequeña estancia—. No tienes buen aspecto —comentó, pero ese comentario no le importó en verdad, de hecho, nada de lo que le dijeran lo hacía—. Los doctores dijeron que ella no va a despertar.

Silencio.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su medio—hermano. Estaba completamente consciente de que su hermano ni siquiera lo voltearía a ver, pero necesitaba hacerle entender que Kagome ya no despertaría nunca más.

—A eso le llamo ser perseverante. —Una enfermera apareció en la puerta y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos hermanos. Después, se puso a limpiar el cuerpo de la paciente tranquilamente; una vez que lo hizo se fue, dejando de nuevo a los muchachos en silencio.

—Sesshōmaru —quería hacerlo entrar en razón, pero cada intento era inútil—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Kagome así? —preguntó queriendo descubrir si su hermano todavía estaba consciente de la realidad. Cuando Kagome —su futura cuñada— había entrado en coma, parte de su medio hermano se había ido con ella en ese sueño eterno.

—Cinco años.

El menor se alegró de que su hermano estuviera consciente. Suspiró, tal vez no tenía caso tratar de convencer a su hermano de que ella no volvería a abrir los ojos, porque él se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad. Lo observó de nuevo, cabello se había puesto enmarañado y sus ojos cargaban unas profundas ojeras. A pesar de eso, su expresión seguía denotando una completa seriedad.

Inuyasha estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía impotente. Sabía que él no podía hacer nada para que su futura cuñada regresara a la vida, y tampoco lograba hermano se resignará a dejarla ir.

Kikyō entró en la habitación y observó a ambos hermanos que se mantenían callados en un silencio sepulcral. Suspiró y tocó el hombro de Inuyasha, el cual se sobresaltó. Con una seña le pidió que saliera de ahí, era momento de irse. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la cama en donde yacía su hermana y miró a Sesshōmaru.

—No es tú culpa —le aclaró y salió.

Él la había escuchado, pero no podía creer eso. Había sido su culpa porque él no debió haberse retrasado al ir a buscarla. Tampoco debió permitir que lo alcanzara en aquel lugar, sabiendo que la carretera era muy peligrosa. ¡Él debió haber ido por ella! Si lo hubiera hecho, ella estaría despierta.

Pero no se podía cambiar el pasado y Sesshōmaru lo sabía. Su condena por haberle fallado a su novia era estar en esa recámara de hospital, día tras día esperando a que ella despertara, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Por primera vez, el gran Sesshōmaru Taishō estaba atado de pies y manos, y lo odiaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Naomi Higurashi luchaba contra sus ganas de llorar y tirarse al piso de rodillas, implorando compasión al Todopoderoso. Estaba sentada escuchando lo que el doctor le decía y, aunque eran palabras crueles, sabía que era la realidad.

—¡Quiero saber la verdad! —Kikyō y Sota vieron a su madre como nunca antes la habían visto—. ¡No quiero falsas esperanzas esta vez! ¡Quiero saber si mi hija va a despertar o no! —Y, aunque se veía muy decidida, por dentro su espíritu yacía quebrantado, al igual que su corazón.

El doctor se acomodó los lentes y miró a los hijos de la señora para luego enfocar la vista en ella. Él amaba su trabajo, pero cuando habían casos como ese, en verdad lo odiaba. Tenía que hacerse de un corazón de piedra y decirle a la madre de aquella joven la verdad sin delicadeza alguna.

—Su hija recibió un gran impacto al momento de cruzar la calle —comentó con naturalidad—, el impacto hizo que su cuerpo volará unos metros hasta que finalmente aterrizo en una superficie de cemento, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. —No sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente a la madre, era muy doloroso, incluso para él, así que trató de relajarse y continuó—: Varios colegas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es muy probable de que su hija no despierte.

Al escuchar eso, todo el coraje y esperanza que había logrado reunir pareció esfumarse. Naomi soltó a llorar cómo hacía años no lo hacía y, aunque sus hijos querían ofrecerle consuelo, no lo permitió y salió huyendo a la habitación de su hija: necesitaba despedirse de ella.

—Gracias por todo, doctor. —Kikyō parecía ser la más fuerte de esa familia. Se despidió del doctor con rostro apacible y un buen tono de voz, mientras su pequeño hermano se sujetaba de ella y trataba de caminar, aunque las lágrimas se lo impedían—. Sota… —lo llamó cuando salieron del lugar y en un pasillo desierto se arrodilló, quedando a la estatura del pelinegro para darle un abrazo. Entonces, todo lo que parecía ser la dureza de Kikyō se desvaneció y, al igual que Sota, lloró. Lloró la pérdida de su hermana menor, pero sobretodo, la pérdida de su hermana gemela.

* * *

Naomi llegó a la habitación y vio al novio de su hija menor con ella, se mantenía despierto observando a Kagome, como siempre, esperando que despertara. A veces se preguntaba qué le había hecho Kagome a ese joven para que no quisiera dejarla ir, era impresionante, incluso para ella.

—Sesshōmaru. Necesito unos minutos con mi hija, a solas. —Tal vez el tono de voz era demasiado duro, pero no encontraba otro. El aludido se levantó y salió. La mujer miró a su hija y sus orbes se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, minutos después se encontraba a sí misma sentada en la cama, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Iba a extrañar a Kagome, no solamente porque era su hija, sino porque su presencia y la de sus hermanos eran su motivación para continuar día a día. A pesar de que le habían dicho que su hija no despertaría nunca, había tratado de mantener la fe. Sin embargo, en ese momento solo le quedaba despedirse de su hija para que su espíritu pudiera descansar en paz.

No le gustaba pensar que esa iba a ser la despedida definitiva de las dos, tampoco le agradaba la idea de no volver a ver a Kagome reír y mucho menos que ella no estuviera en su vida. Era difícil imaginar una vida sin una de sus hijas; antes, cuando ella estaba en coma, rezaba todos los días para que su pequeña se mejorara, aunque al parecer eso no había sido suficiente. Ese día, tenía que poder resignarse a su perdida, asi que depositó un beso en su frente y se secó las lágrimas que rondaban sus mejillas. Estaba sufriendo, sí. ¿Y quién en su lugar no lo haría? Se castigó por llorar, sabía que Kagome no querría verla triste, y menos por su causa.

Entonces salió sin mirar atrás, antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, porque ante todo, ella era una madre que había perdido a su hija aunque había rezado durante años sin respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

Todos estaban despidiéndose de Kagome en la habitación del hospital, la iban a desconectar. Inuyasha había tratado de consolar a Kikyō todo el día, pero era inútil, ella lloraba como nunca antes alguien la habría imaginado. Sango y Ayame se encontraban en el mismo estado, ambas realmente estaban afectadas por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Miroku y Kōga trataron de darles consuelo a sus novias, pero era inútil, además ellos también estaban afectados. El hecho de que Kagome no despertaría no solamente le dolía a la familia, sino también a todos sus amigos.

Y ni hablar de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Por qué no los dejamos a solas? —propuso Ayame. Ella y Sango sabían cuánto quería Kagome a Sesshōmaru y no era difícil imaginar cuánto la amaba él para no quererse despegar de esa cama de Hospital. Y así lo hicieron, todos los presentes salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja.

Sesshōmaru se acercó al cuerpo de la que era —y sería siempre— su pareja y se sentó en la cama. No pudo evitar que cierta plática con su madrastra volviera a su mente, Izayoi había querido ayudarlo diciéndole que no era su culpa; había ido muchas veces hasta ese lugar queriendo sacarlo de ese auto—encierro, sin embargo, todos sus intentos habían fallado.

—_Te culpas por esto, ¿verdad? _—le había dicho, pero él no le había contestado—. _¿Sabes, hijo? Tal vez esto tenía que pasarle a Kagome para que algo bueno pase en el futuro. _—Lo único que había logrado con esas palabras era que su hijastro la mirara duramente, a lo que ella agregó—: _Dicen que cada cosa mala trae una buena. ¿Puedes ver la buena en esto? No, claro que no, ¿verdad? Bueno… ¿qué te parece el hecho de que Kikyō haya regresado con su familia? _—Sí, quizás era cierto. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar por esa reconciliación había sido demasiado caro: la vida de su novia.

"Su novia", antes usaba ese término para que los hombres se alejaran de ella, pero luego, esa palabra había cobrado un significado más fuerte que cualquier otra al darse cuenta de que no solo la quería, sino que la amaba. Muchas personas podían predicar que el gran Sesshōmaru nunca podría amar a nadie, sin embargo, pocas habían descubierto la verdad: Kagome había sido siempre una excepción en la vida del peliplata. Como despedida, lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a donde descansaba su amada y dejarle un cálido beso en sus labios.

Ella podía estar en un estado _vegetal, _pero para él eso no era importante. Había disfrutado el tiempo con ella y cada momento que pasaron juntos —aun con todo y peleas—, y en ese momento se resignaba aunque no quisiera y se despedía de ella para dejarla descansar. Muy dentro de sí, esperaba que ese beso no fuera el último y que ella hubiera despertado con el tacto de sus labios. Le hubiera gustado ver sus mejillas completamente rojas otra vez, pero claro estaba: el _hubiera_ no existía, menos para Kagome.

Se alejó lo suficiente para observar a Kagome una última vez y le pareció irónica la comparación: ella le recordaba ese cuento infantil que Izayoi le leía a Inuyasha. Se titulaba "La bella durmiente", pero a diferencia de la historia original, su bella durmiente no había despertado con su beso.

Su bella durmiente dormiría el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Cuando dice Inuyasha "su futura cuñada" se refiere a que ellos dos se iban a casar. *Se esconde para que no la apedreen*

**Notas finales: **Repito que no es manía mía matar personajes... ¡claro que no! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado(?) que no me quieran mandar a la hoguera por esto y que (si son tan amables) me den su opinión.

Por cierto, ¿vieron la luna roja? Sin más que decir, me despido. Con cariño Breen.


End file.
